


World Information on Forgotten but Found

by Amzraven03



Series: Forgotten but Found Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amzraven03/pseuds/Amzraven03
Summary: This is world information about my story Forgotten but Found. This information will cover the government, geography, locations, cultures, etc. These will better help you understand the world that I write about. I hope this information helps you!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Forgotten but Found Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021402
Kudos: 9





	1. Monarchy

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything more that you think you are curious about this world, please leave comments down below!

**Monarchy**

Current King: **King Reiss**

**Noble Ranks** (The one with the most power on top, and goes down from there)

Emperor----Empress

King----Queen

Duke----Duchess

Prince----Princess

Marquis----Marchioness

Count/Earl----Countess

Viscount----Viscountess

Baron----Baroness

Lord----Lady

**King Reiss:** He isn’t a beloved or hated King. His wife died in a car crash, along with all of his children. He has one bastard, Historia Reiss. After the death of his family, he legitimized and acknowledged Historia as his only Heir and Daughter. This disrupted the Nobles, who think her to be an incompetent cretin, even though she hasn’t stepped a foot in the Capital yet. She is currently making her way to the Capital to meet her Father and begin her training as future Queen of Paradis.

  
 **Historia Reiss:** She lived as Krista Lenz with simple farmers, who she thought of as her Grandparents. When she was 20, she was acknowledged as King Reiss’ Daughter. Currently, she is making her way to the Capital. Nobody knows what she looks like.


	2. Geography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any question you would like to ask me about this world, let me know in the comments down below.

**Geography**

So to give you guys an idea of what we are dealing with in terms of Geography, the land where Attack on Titan is set in Madagascar. After much research( a lot. I mean it.) There is a specific panel where they are discussing battle plans, and we can see that Paradis is an island. A rather big one, but an Island nonetheless. The landmass to its left is Africa. So, in this story, Marley will be placed in Africa, while Eldia will be placed in Madagascar. Here is a map I found to give you an idea of how big the Walls are.

Wall Sina: City-scape, but to the Northeast of Mitras, there is a small mountain range that the rich retreat to. Vacation homeless presumably. People live in apartments.

Wall Rose: The available land that they have is used for Manufacturing and Grand Markets. Major headquarters for merchants. This is a suburban area.

Wall Maria: Farmland, very rich soil. Ranches, as well as Hunters set up in Wall Maria because of the abundance of Forests in Wall Maria. 

The Outside: To the North, there is a mountain range that I am going to call the Atla Mountain Ranges. There are beaches that are used by tourists and the rich in Walla Sina that have Summer Homes on the beaches.

Overall weather: Four seasons, temperate overall weather, but winter is rather cold, but nothing close to Siberian Winters. 


	3. Locations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything more that you think you are curious about this world, please leave comments down below!

**Locations**

Underground: This is the official Red-light district. Prostitution, Gang-wars, human trafficking, underground boxing rings, and Casinos. Some people, young people, have nicknamed the Underground, Hell, due to its tendency to tempt people into giving in to their darkest desires. 

Mitras: This is the capital of Paradis, and is located dead-center in Wall Sina.

Shiganshina: So, think of this as an unofficial city, as people moved away from Shiganshina thinking it as a bad omen. People called the Natives stayed and inhabited the Forest in Shiganshina. 

Red Bottle: This is a bar/club located in Trost. It is famous because of the high-quality service, and dancers. The ‘owner’, Isaela, is beautiful and draws in many customers herself. People come from all over Paradis to see the beauty of the Red Bottle.

Survey Corps HQ: Located a few miles west of Ehrmich, the outcropping city of Sina.

Military Police HQ: Stohess. There are headquarters in every outcropping city of Wall Sina, but Stohess is where the Commander, Nile Dok is stationed at. The reason why is because the Military Police will be acting as the Police of Paradis, and they need to be able to get to remote 

Garrison HQ: Utopia. There are headquarters in every outcropping city of Wall Rose, but Utopia is where the Commander, Dot Pyxis is stationed at.


End file.
